Yandere Sim fanfic
by pikapika3ai6chan
Summary: A yandere girl finally finds colour in her grey world but her true emotions are coming out after a long slumber... Stunned by the personality, she tries to stop herself from becoming the heartless, love-devoted monster she was born to be; will she be able to prevent herself from a massacre or will she have to become one with her insane self? *couldn't find the right category sorry*
1. Character info

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c52d604a9be804add4273d7aa7d1f821"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*may be updated in the future*/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9d8f421959e4402077a98b2f3c8403c7"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Yandere - chan/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="33a8c0ea671e2bc4b27f48a5d82cc0f0" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0b3c16015781258fb43463e283b23bf"• Full name - Ayano Aishibr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Class - 2-1br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /• Age - 17br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Birthday - April 1stbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Personality - devoted (and of course yandere span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"but in this fanfic, she does not realise she is yandere by nature/span)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Height - 165 cm / 5 feet, 5 inchesbr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Weight - 43.5 kg / 95.90 lbs/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="41e855d7020d2383e2ee0084b4d213cb"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Senpai/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 30px 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; text-align: center; position: relative; color: #555555;" data-media-type="image" data-image-layout="one-horizontal" data-p-id="8f7ee1b1b7cf1dd8a2d3ee3097c60bea" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17775b1f829a7b8b44d851d178e79c4a"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"•/spanFull name - Taro Yamadabr style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Class - 3-2br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Age - 18br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Personality - Loner (but somehow popular among students)br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /•Birthday - April 1st/p 


	2. Ayano Aishi?

**~Yandere-chan POV~**

My name is Ayano Aishi. I'm 16 years old; I am in class 2-1 of Akademi High. Ahhh~ My 'love life' so far has been terrible...maybe it's because I'm an... 'emotionless' type of person..or at least I feel like I am and everyone I ask sort of agrees with me. I just feel like my life has no purpose...But...I feel like this is cause I haven't met the other side of my red string of fate! My mother says I'm fine - she's so kind and gentle but...my dad seems like he is afraid of her. He even warned me of mother, I wonder why...  
Anyway~ Recently, I've found someone who makes my heart go 'doki-doki'. I've found myself obsessing over him and seem to find him whereever I go; I never really know why though...  
"Arara, it's already this late!? I should go to sleep now!" I said as I stare at the clock.

 **3rd person omniscient / N/A POV**

"So, history is repeating itself, huh? I guess history is repeating itself..." The mysterious figure said as she looked through pictures of students: pictures of Ayano and a boy were pinned on the corkboard and circled with a red marker...

[A/N: Is it okay so far, do you sort of know what's happening?  
I sort of discontinued my other stories cause..idk, I couldn't remember what I wanted to write? Hopefully I'll continue them but for now I'll try to concentrate on this, I'll write at least 2 chapters worth of drafts so I can upload weekly - unless this seems too short.  
There probably won't be that many people reading this but please give me comments on how to improve - make them as harsh as you want, I'll still appreciate them (but please don't be too mean~) so...bai bai?~]


	3. kakakoii( )Ayano finds love

**~Yandere-chan POV~**

Today is Friday, my birthday! My parents planned for us to eat out, I went to Shitsusa Town: they gave me some time to go shopping alone before dinner. Can you guess what happened next? I ran into a really cute guy! I didn't do it on purpose, I swear (but I sort of wanted too..) He looked like he was around my age and seemed kind of familiar. He was 'average' but he had this aura that made my heart skip a beat. I immediatley apologized to him. "Gomenne! I'm usually not such a klutz but I guess I should have looked at where I going."

He was so kind, he even apologized back! His girlfriend is so lucky~"Oh, no-no-no-no-no, I should be the who should apologize. I wasn't paying attention since I was... staring at the sky."

We only apologized for a while before we parted ways... I wanted to talk to him a bit more...

 ***A while later***

When I got home my father gave me a kawaii **[A/N: is this overusing japanese terms or something? sorry if I am]** dress -

\- of course I had to wear it immediately~ After playing with Hikari and Kage (our 2 cats; Hikari is white and Kage is black), we went to this fancy restaurant, waiting to be seated.

 **[A/N: should I somehow make the cats representations of certain events or something if possible? Since** **影** **\- kage - is shadow and** **光** **\- hikari - is light, maybe they can represent both sides of Ayano? idk, it's just an idea I may or may not try to work on]**

I saw that boy again! This time, he was with his parents and two girls; one of them looked like she was his sister (since their characteristics were _extremely_ similar but I mean she doesn't look like a boy nor does he look like a girl bu- anyway let's continue...) while the other girl had long orange pigtails. He noticed me and came to me! He said, "What a coincidence!? It's my birthday today so I came with my family and my friend."

Waaah! Not only is he cute, he even has the same birthday as m-wait, friend? Then he doesn't have a girlfriend, right?! Oh, he's looking at me weirdly now, I should say something. "It's my birthday too! ehehe, sorry for bumping into you today." I said as I sweat dropped **[A/N: I'm not sure what to call it and I think most people use this** _ **phrase**_ **]**

"It's okay, I hope you're having a great birthday too. ***bit of an awkward pause*** I've been wondering but..you seem familia-" he replied but was cut off.

"Taro-kun! We can go in now!" said the orange haired girl.

"Onii-chan~ hayaku~ (hurry up)" urged the other girl.

"Well, I've got to go now, bye~ erm, I hope we can meet again somewhere." he smiled, going back to his family.

 **~Senpai's POV~**

"Well, I've got to go now, bye~ I hope we can meet again somewhere." I said as I smiled at the girl. I went back to my parents and walked alongside Osana and _**[A/N:I don't think she has a name yet so for now, I'll call her..]**_ Yui

"Ne, onii-chan, who was that girl" asked my sister.

"I don't know but she seemed familiar." I replied.

Osana looked back and added "I think she goes to Akedemi High too, I don't think we've actually seen her before so she must be in the second year now. How did you two meet?"

I thought for a while then answered "well, I bumped into her today in Shitsusa Town and then saw her over there."

Osana sighed as if I did something really stupid but I guess staring at the sky while walking in Shitsusa Town then bumping into someone was an idiotic thing...well I guess the way I put it was weird too...

We sat down and ate our meal. We talked and laughed but other thoughts ran through my mind...I feel like that's not the first time I've met that girl...

 ***Sunday***

 **~Yandere-chan POV~**

These two days have been quite 'normal'...except the fact that I find myself near that guy whenever I realise what's happening around me.. It's a good thing that I get to see him but...I wonder why I can't remember _why_ or _how_ I ended up at those places...

"Ara, it's already this late!?"... anyway, I should go to bed now, I have school tomorrow... 

**[A/N: Is this OK so far? If it isn't then please tell me**

 **btw, sorry if Author Notes are annoying you but I just want to make sure you get what I'm trying to say and so that I have a better idea of how I could develop this story etc.]**


End file.
